De l'autre côté du mur
by JessSwann2
Summary: Post AWE. Elizabeth pleure Will … Jusqu'au jour où elle décide qu'elle a assez pleuré... Ecrit pour le défi " Sex is not the ennemy"


**Disclaimer: Jack, Liz & Angelica ne sont pas à moi ( un fait regrettable croyez moi ...)**

_**Bonjour à tous … Voici donc ma fic écrite pour répondre au défi lancé sur une image … J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**De l'autre côté du mur…. **

_**Tortuga, huit mois après la bataille **_

Un vague sourire aux lèvres, Elizabeth Turner inspira avec plaisir l'air pourtant vicié du port de pirate. Elle descendit d'un pied alerte du navire sur lequel elle avait embarqué clandestinement quelques semaines plus tôt et retrouva la terre ferme avec surprise. La jeune femme resta immobile quelques instants et se contenta d'observer la foule bigarrée qui peuplait la petite île. Son sourire s'élargit. Ici tout le monde lui paraissait plus vivant qu'ailleurs… Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour reprendre sa vie.

Le départ de Will l'avait dévastée…. Elle avait passé des semaines à pleurer sur le sort de son mari et sur le sien. Des semaines éprouvantes durant lesquelles elle avait songé plusieurs fois à rejoindre Will en laissant l'océan la submerger. Elle avait même failli le faire à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois sa soif de vivre avait eu le dessus. Elle était donc restée en vie … Parce qu'après tout si Will était mort … C'était pour qu'elle vive. Elle n'avait pas le droit de mépriser ainsi son sacrifice. Du moins c'était la conclusion à laquelle elle était parvenue au bout de deux mois de désespoir.

Ensuite, Elizabeth s'était longuement demandé ce qu'elle allait faire de cette vie si chèrement conservée… Elle avait pleuré à nouveau : jusqu'alors elle n'avait pas eu d'autres projets que de fonder une famille avec Will. Sauf que Will était ailleurs et que sa famille se réduisait à elle-même.

Elle avait donc traîné son malheur sur les plages de l'île quasi déserte où elle avait consommé son union avec son mari sans autres perspectives. Chaque soir, alors qu'elle observait le soleil se coucher elle pleurait des larmes amères. Puis , environ deux mois plus tôt elle n'avait pas pleuré en voyant le soleil disparaître. Et ce soir là, pour la première fois, elle avait eu le courage d'ouvrir le coffre qui contenait le cœur encore battant de son époux.

C'est là qu'elle avait trouvé la lettre.

Elle l'avait lue puis relue et relue à nouveau, émue par la générosité de Will. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'aimerait toujours. Que le sort avait été cruel pour eux mais que c'était ainsi. Il lui disait aussi que vivre dans le souvenir n'était pas vivre. Et qu'il fallait qu'elle continue pour eux deux. Même si cela incluait de l'oublier un peu… Will lui disait qu'elle était libre… Et que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle méritait d'être heureuse. Qu'il savait qu'elle serait fidèle à leur rendez vous dans dix ans. Mais qu'elle devait vivre les autres journées. Parce qu'il l'aimait assez pour ne pas lui demander de sacrifier sa vie de femme pour lui.

Au départ, Elizabeth avait repoussé cette idée avec horreur. Elle ne voulait pas vivre sans Will, elle ne voulait pas aller dans un monde où il n'était plus… Puis les semaines passant et la solitude se faisant plus pesante, elle avait compris que Will avait raison. Pleurer ne le ramènerait pas. Rester seule non plus.

Le lendemain elle s'était débrouillée pour rejoindre un port. Trois jours après son voyage commençait, la ramenant à Tortuga comme un signe du destin.

Elizabeth soupira légèrement et chassa ses idées noires. Elle avait besoin de voir du monde, de voir de la vie….

Elle avança jusqu'à la taverne de La fiancée fidèle dont le nom lui arracha une grimace triste et poussa la porte.

Une joyeuse cacophonie régnait dans l'établissement et elle porta une main nerveuse jusqu'à son épée. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas croisé le fer et elle espérait ne pas avoir à le faire. Son regard balaya la salle et s'arrêta brièvement sur deux catins qui gloussaient. Elizabeth frémit et reporta son attention sur la salle. Son excitation retomba…. Elle ne connaissait personne ici… Et en dépit de son déguisement, elle n'était qu'une femme… Et le destin des femmes à Tortuga se résumait souvent à une seule chose : se vendre aux hommes.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et sentit des sanglots monter dans sa gorge. Elle avait été stupide de quitter son refuge. Et encore plus de venir ici… Comme si vivre sans Will , sans but était possible… Elle reculait pour s'enfuir lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta net. Une voix venue du fond de la salle et à demi couverte par les autres mais qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille…

Le cœur battant, Elizabeth avança, prenant garde de ne bousculer personne et un sourire soulagé lui échappa. Elle ne s'était pas trompée…

« Jack… »

Le pirate bondit sur ses pieds et la regarda avec surprise

« Elizabeth ?

- On dirait… répondit elle, vaguement embarrassée

- Oh.. Et bien je suis surpris de vous revoir .. Je .. Nous..

- Qui est-ce ? » demanda une voix à l'accent espagnol prononcé derrière elle.

Elizabeth se retourna et rencontra les yeux sombres d'une femme. Vêtue à l'espagnole et au masculin, elle était un peu plus âgée qu'elle-même et ses longs cheveux bruns bouffaient sur ses épaules.

« Angie trésor ! » susurra Jack avec un grand sourire.

La dite Angie posa un regard méfiant sur Elizabeth

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'offres une putain alors que je ne suis partie que depuis dix minutes ! » pesta-t-elle

Elizabeth se renfrogna

« Je ne suis pas une putain !

- Elle dit vrai Angelica… intervint Jack. Enfin elle ne l'était pas la dernière fois que je l'ai vue… »

Elizabeth lui adressa un regard furieux pendant qu' Angelica se laissait tomber sur une chaise à côté de Jack

« Donc c'est qui Jack ?

- Elizabeth Swann

- Elizabeth Turner, répondit la jeune femme au même moment

- Oui Turner. » Corrigea Jack

Angelica se laissa tomber en arrière et posa familièrement ses jambes sur les cuisses de Jack

« LA Elizabeth Turner ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oh il ne faut s'y fier sous ses airs.. Bref elle est dangereuse, affirma Jack

- On vous a parlé de moi ? » Répondit Elizabeth

Angelica sourit d'un air canaille

« Trésor, toutes les Caraïbes ne parlent que de toi… Même mon père a déclaré qu'il serait curieux de voir la fille dont la mise à prix dépasse la sienne »

Cette fois Elizabeth se retourna vers Jack

« Mais enfin de quoi parle t'elle ? »

Jack la regarda et grimaça

« Lizzie … Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais ça fait des mois que la Compagnie vous recherche.

- Ardemment. Compléta Angelica.

- Je doute que l'ardeur soit… » commença Jack

Angelica glissa une main sur l'entrejambe du pirate

« Je parlais d'une autre ardeur… »

Jack déglutit

« Angie .. Je … »

La femme retira sa main et se retourna vers Elizabeth qui observait la scène, un peu choquée par celle-ci

« Et bien assied toi et retire ce chapeau que je vois à quoi tu ressembles » lui jeta Angelica.

Elizabeth obéit et écarta le tricorne qui dissimulait son visage. Angelica sourit

« Jack trouve que tu me ressembles un peu… C'est pas faux … Enfin tu es blonde et … moi brune et la nature ne t'a pas très bien servie mais…

- Aussi folle l'une que l'autre » grommela Jack.

Elizabeth se dérida un peu en l'entendant et fixa Angelica avec curiosité

« Et vous ? Vous êtes ?

- Angelica Teach même si mon bâtard de père ne l'admettra jamais

- Oh … » répondit poliment Elizabeth qui commençait à regretter d'être venue.

Angelica haussa le sourcil

« Oh ? Tu connais Teach n'est-ce pas ? Blackbeard ? La terreur des pirates ? »

Elizabeth lança un coup d'œil suppliant à Jack qui observait ses ongles d'un air concentré

« Mais elle sort d'où au juste ?s'exclama Angelica . Comment peut elle ne pas connaître Teach ? Je croyais qu'elle était Roi de ta stupide Confrérie !

- Elle l'est .. Soupira Jack. Elle .. Enfin …

- C'est Jack qui m'a nommée Roi » intervint Elizabeth.

Cette fois Angelica éclata d'un rire sonore

« Je vois … On dirait qu'on va avoir plein de choses à se raconter Turner… Je vais chercher à boire ! Tu paieras la prochaine bouteille

- Oh non je .. » tenta Elizabeth.

Peine perdue, la femme était déjà loin. Elizabeth la suivit du regard

« C'est quelque chose hein ? gloussa Jack

- En effet… murmura Elizabeth. Jack , elle .. Elle est un peu folle non ?

- Bien sûr trésor après tout nous autres les pirates le sommes tous ! Enfin exception faite de Barbossa et de … »

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir… »

Jack se redressa et la regarda avec sérieux

« Et moi que vous feriez mieux de rester …

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Elizabeth d'un ton pincé

- Parce que vous ne savez pas du tout où aller… »

Elizabeth se raidit

« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire ça »

Jack se redressa avec difficultés

« Premièrement… Vous avez disparu depuis .. Des mois. Un tas de mois..

- Oh vous avez compté ? Se moqua Elizabeth

- Secondement … vous avez l'air complètement perdue …

- Et troisièmement ? Ragea Elizabeth

- Pas de troisièmement .. Les troisièmement sont rayés de la carte ! Lui annonça Jack

- Vous êtes complètement ivre ! S'exclama Elizabeth

- Je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonne. Plaisanta Angelica en posant un pichet devant la jeune femme. Jack est toujours ivre

- C'est ma marque de fabrique… gloussa le pirate

- Du moment que tu sais encore te servir de ça… » souffla Angelica en glissant la main jusqu'à son fut.

Elizabeth rougit et détourna la tête, gênée tandis que Jack poussait un soupir lascif.

« Je devrais .. Vous laisser .. Contente de vous avoir revu Jack..

- T'es jalouse ? » Lui demanda Angelica

Elizabeth sursauta et la fixa

« Quoi ? Non je .. Enfin .. Jack n'est . Lui et moi on ..

- Traduction on l'a jamais fait. Intervint Jack. Madame Turner a beaucoup de sens de l'honneur et de la décence pour ça… Par contre elle n'a aucun problème quand il s'agit de tuer un homme… ou de laisser une grosse bête le tuer… Ce qui revient au même

- Vous ne me pardonnerez jamais…soupira Elizabeth

- Jamais… » murmura Jack d'un air séducteur.

Angelica les observa avec curiosité et Jack se tourna vers elle

« Rien d'important trésor »

Elizabeth soupira et referma sa main sur le pichet de rhum. Décidément … venir ici était sans doute la pire décision de sa vie…

Elle le pensait toujours lorsque deux heures et autant de pichets plus tard, Angelica se leva.

« Rentrons au navire …. Souffla-t-elle à Jack en caressant son torse

- Angie chérie .. Si tu pouvais .. » Gémit le pirate

Elizabeth détourna les yeux, le regard morne et Angelica la fixa

« Bah allez viens… »

Elizabeth hésita puis se leva .. Après tout Jack avait raison… Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait quelque part où aller.. Et puis Angelica l'amusait.

Elle regretta sa décision dès l'instant où elle posa le pied sur le pont. Oubliant toute pudeur si elle en avait jamais eue, Angelica se colla lascivement à Jack qui sourit

« Attend d'être dans la cabine … »

Angelica se retourna vers Elizabeth

« Tu nous suis ou tu préfères rester seule ? » lui lança-t-elle avec défi.

Cette fois Elizabeth rougit violemment

« Je … non je …

- Cette cabine est libre. » Lui lança Jack en lui désignant une porte

Elizabeth le remercia d'un signe de tête et se précipita dans la pièce. La tête lui tournait à cause du rhum et elle se sentait plus perdue que jamais … Elle se laissa retomber sur lit. Il serait bien temps de partir après avoir dormi quelques heures.

Sauf qu'un fracas de l'autre côté du mur la sortit du demi sommeil dans lequel elle était. Surprise, Elizabeth se redressa.

« Oh là … Ça tangue … »murmura-t-elle.

Un premier coup se fit entendre contre le mur, rapidement suivi par d'autres plus rapides.

« Oh Jack… oui ! » cria Angelica.

Elizabeth rougit en comprenant ce qui se passait dans la cabine voisine et s'écarta du mur.

Elle rougit de plus belle alors que des râles étouffés lui parvenait puis Angelica poussa un nouveau cri de plaisir. Embarrassée, Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et remua inconfortablement . De l'autre côté du mur, les frottements reprirent de plus belle, ponctués par les gémissements d'Angelica. Au bout d'un moment elle déglutit. Cela ne semblait jamais finir … A croire que .. Mais que faisaient ils donc ? Bien sûr elle savait ce qu'ils faisaient mais .. Rien de ce que Will lui avait fait … rien ne faisait crier comme ça ! De plus en plus gênée, Elizabeth jeta un petit regard à la porte et se rapprocha du mur à regret. Elle se mordit la lèvre en entendant Jack gémir

« Mmm trésor oui … comme ça »

Dans ses reins une vieille sensation oubliée se réveilla et Elizabeth poussa un soupir étranglé. Les coups reprirent de l'autre côté et elle entendit un râle. Puis plus rien. Gênée et les yeux grands ouverts, Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur le lit… L'alcool et la fatigue firent le reste et elle plongea dans un sommeil troublé.

()()

« Comment avez-vous pu ? Comment ! Que faisons nous en pleine mer ! » fulmina Elizabeth

Jack haussa les épaules et Angelica répondit

« Les marins naviguent ma belle. Sinon ce ne sont pas des marins…

- Mais je ne suis pas un marin ! Explosa Elizabeth. Ramenez moi à terre ! »

Jack recula prudemment mais Elizabeth le toisa

« Et vous … Vous comment avez pu ? Ce .. C'est un rapt , un enlèvement un … » explosa-t-elle

Le pirate baissa la tête et Angelica soupira

« Tu descendras à la prochaine escale ..

- La prochaine escale ? Et quand fera-t-on la prochaine escale ? » ragea Elizabeth

Les deux pirates répondirent en même temps

« Quand on aura plus de rhum »

Pour un peu, Elizabeth s'en serait étranglée de rage

« Non mais je rêve ! Vous voulez dire que vous naviguez sans, sans le moindre but … Juste pour vous gaver de rhum en mer et .. Et …allez à terre quand vous n'avez plus rien à boire » balbutia-t-elle

Jack et Angelica échangèrent un regard surpris

« Oui c'est-ce que font les pirates …. Répondit Angelica

- La plupart du temps. Renchérit Jack

- Oh je vois .. Et bien et bien très bien ! » Hurla Elizabeth sous l'œil médusé de l'équipage.

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas mais pas assez vite toutefois pour ne pas entendre Angelica

« Elle est un peu nerveuse non ?

- Capricieuse … frustrée… » Répondit le pirate.

Cette fois c'en fut trop et Elizabeth se dirigea vers eux

« Je ne suis pas frustrée ! J'ai un mari et le fait que je ne passe pas mes journées à boire et à … à … faire …

- A faire ? Releva moqueusement Jack

- Je ne suis pas frustrée ! » Hurla Elizabeth avant de faire demi tour.

()()

« Maudits pirates » maugréa-t-elle une heure plus tard.

Une bouteille de rhum à la main, Jack se planta devant elle et la lui tendit avec un large sourire

« Pour oublier les conflits ? » suggéra-t-il.

Elizabeth ne put retenir un sourire à la vue de sa mine contrite et elle s'empara de la bouteille

« Je suppose que je devrais boire … Comme ça nous serons plus vite à terre.

- Bien parlé ! » S'exclama Jack

Elizabeth soupira tristement et prit une petite gorgée. Jack s'assit à ses côtés

« Je suis désolé Lizzie… Je croyais .. Je croyais que vouliez venir » déclara-t-il

Elizabeth soupira à nouveau et fixa la bouteille

« Non.. Ce n'est pas ça .. La vérité c'est que .. Que vous avez raison… Je … Je n'ai nulle part où aller .. Et .. Je .. Will me manque… » s'étrangla-t-elle.

Jack glissa sa main autour de sa taille

« Je sais .. Mais .. Trésor, restez seule et vous enfermer ne le fera pas revenir plus vite… »

Elizabeth soupira et le fixa

« Alors c'est ça la solution… Naviguer sur ce bateau dont j'ignore le nom et boire du rhum jusqu'à .. Jusqu'à … je ne sais pas …

- C'est un bon début… Et pour le navire c'est le Queen Anne's Revenge. C'est celui du père d'Angie.

- Ah .. Oui la terreur des pirates…

- Vous n'avez pas idée… » Frissonna Jack.

Elizabeth le regarda avec surprise

« Alors pourquoi restez vous à bord ? A cause d'Angelica ?

- Angie ? Non trésor … Elle et moi… Nous … Ça ne marcherait pas entre nous…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi … Et vous avez l'air… proches… » souffla Elizabeth

Jack la regarda

« Ça vous ennuie ?

- Je .. Non … répondit elle , gênée en se souvenant des bruits surpris la nuit précédente. Mais si ce n'est pas pour elle que faites vous ici ?

- Nous avons un accord » répondit Jack d'un air sombre.

Elizabeth le fixa avec surprise

« Mais… Vous et elle

- Avoir un accord n'empêche pas de se donner du bon temps… Vous devriez essayer à l'occasion »

Cette fois Elizabeth rougit de rage

« Vous êtes impossible ! » lui lança-t-elle en se levant.

()()

La nuit suivante, les soupirs reprirent de l'autre côté du mur et Elizabeth frémit. Une fois de plus, les cris de plaisir d'Angelica ne laissaient aucun doute possible. Troublée, Elizabeth se colla à la cloison et ferma les yeux, imaginant que c'était elle et Will qui gémissaient ainsi…

()()

_Quatre jours plus tard_

Angelica s'étira lascivement et se dirigea vers Elizabeth

« Jack m'a raconté … Pour ton mari .. C'est dommage

- Dommage.. » Répéta Elizabeth.

L'autre femme sourit et s'approcha d'elle

« Allons Elizabeth ne fait pas cette tête … Profite de ton voyage… Regarde cet océan… Tu es libre… Nous le sommes tous… Pourquoi perdre ton temps avec des regrets…

- Facile à dire… » Grinça Elizabeth

Angelica sourit et la poussa contre le bastingage

« Jack m'a parlé de toi… Tu devrais .. Être égoïste.. De Faire ce que tu as envie de faire plutôt que de .. Rester de ton côté du mur… » souffla-t-elle.

Elizabeth frémit et la repoussa

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler

- Bien sûr que si … Quand tu seras décidée… Tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre » lui lança moqueusement Angelica

Elizabeth rougit et se mordit les lèvres en la suivant du regard.

« Lizzie ? Tout va bien ? »

Plus gênée que jamais, Elizabeth secoua la tête

« C'est si …

- Ne faites pas attention à Angie trésor… Elle a tendance à être impatiente quand elle désire quelque chose… Et elle vous veut…

- Quoi ? » Coassa Elizabeth, choquée

Jack s'approcha d'elle et lui effleura la main

« J'en ai très envie moi aussi… » souffla-t-il

Troublée, Elizabeth ne bougea pas

« Rejoignez nous Lizzie… Soyez égoïste … » murmura Jack en lui effleurant la joue

Elizabeth frissonna et l'espèce d'un instant elle s'imagina dans ses bras à place d'Angelica

« Je .. Suis .. Mariée…

- Vous en brûlez d'envie … Une nuit Lizzie .. Une seule … » murmura Jack en effleurant ses lèvres.

Elizabeth sentit son souffle sur son visage et son corps se tendit douloureusement vers le sien

« Ah c'est donc ça .. Fallait le dire que tu le voulais pour toi toute seule » plaisanta Angelica dans son dos.

La magie de l'instant brisée, Elizabeth se recula et s'écarta à la hâte

« Bugger . » Ragea Jack

Angelica se contenta de rire et Elizabeth rougit, troublée par les désirs qui s'éveillaient en elle depuis son arrivée à bord.

()()

La nuit suivante n'arrangea rien.. Le visage collé à la cloison, Elizabeth hoqueta alors que lui parvenaient les gémissements de Jack et d'Angelica. Les yeux clos, la jeune femme songea aux deux pirates …A leurs lèvres pleines sur les siennes, leurs mains qui …

Elizabeth hoqueta alors que ses reins s'enflammaient pour de bon sous l'effet de son imagination et des cris des deux autres… La jeune femme glissa une main tremblante vers son intimité, cherchant un moyen de combler le manque qui lui dévorait les reins… Un long soupir lui échappa alors que ses doigts se glissaient en elle, calmant le désir qui la brûlait. De l'autre côté du mur, Jack poussa un râle rauque et un coup violent résonna.

Puis plus rien.

Frustrée par sa caresse incomplète et par le désir qui couvait encore , Elizabeth poussa un sanglot étouffé et se recroquevilla sur son lit…

()()

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, son gémissement n'était pas passé inaperçu… Comme Angelica se chargea de lui apprendre dès qu'elle mit un pied hors de sa cabine.

« Tu aurais du venir cette nuit…..Jack … est … Il sait comment contenter une femme…

- Non merci… » répondit Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante.

Angelica sourit et se glissa contre elle

« A quoi pensais tu cette nuit ? A Jack ? A moi? Aux deux peut être ? »

Elizabeth rougit et s'écarta. Angelica la retint et caressa lentement son poignet

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites…

- Rejoins nous… » Répondit Angelica avant de porter la main d'Elizabeth à ses lèvres

Leurs regards se nouèrent et Elizabeth sentit son cœur accélérer

« Tu ne le regretteras pas… » promit Angelica avant de la relâcher, la laissant plus que jamais insatisfaite.

()()

Le soir venu, Elizabeth regarda d'un air morne Jack et Angelica qui dansaient l'un contre l'autre, tout en s'abreuvant de rhum. La femme lui lança un regard pénétrant et agita sa tête faisant danser les lourdes boucles qui ornaient ses oreilles.

« A ton tour Elizabeth , danse avec Jack »

Intimidée, Elizabeth secoua négativement la tête

« Allons tu sais danser non ? Ou alors cela t'es interdit aussi ? » se moqua Angelica.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard furibond et Jack se pencha vers elle en exagérant sa révérence

« Lizzie … »

Elizabeth rougit légèrement

« Si ça ne vous plait pas vous n'aurez qu'à brûler le rhum » souffla Jack.

Cette fois la jeune femme sourit franchement et posa sa main dans celle du pirate.

L'instant d'après elle se retrouva collée contre le corps de Jack. La main du pirate remonta doucement dans son dos et elle retint son souffle alors qu'il la faisait tourner

« Votre sourire m'a manqué Lizzie, vous êtes plus jolie comme ça »

Elizabeth sourit de plus belle et Jack la ramena contre lui

« Vivez Lizzie… » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Angelica glissa son bras sous celui de Jack et la fixa

« Nous continuons la fête à l'intérieur…

- Et vous êtes invitée… » murmura Jack en lui prenant la main

Elizabeth déglutit

« Juste un verre… Rien de plus c'est promis »Souffla Angelica.

Le ventre d'Elizabeth se tordit et elle hocha la tête

« D'accord… » répondit elle sans réfléchir.

()()

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle trembla en recevant sa coupe et Angelica se lança dans une conversation amusée. Peu à peu Elizabeth se détendit et elle se surprit à rire aux éclats alors que Jack les régalait d'une anecdote. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu' Angelica se glissa derrière elle sous le regard brillant de Jack.

Un peu partie, Elizabeth sentit la main de la femme effleurer sa poitrine.

« Personne ne doit être seul.. » murmura Angelica.

Elizabeth frissonna et Jack se pencha vers elle

« Lizzie… » murmura-t-il.

Elizabeth secoua la tête avec impuissance

« Je .. Je ne sais pas… » admit elle sans savoir de quoi au juste elle parlait.

Jack l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa longuement. Sous sa bouche Elizabeth gémit et elle se pressa contre lui, son corps appelant les caresses dont il avait été trop longtemps privé.

Elle sentit les mains d'Angelica défaire sa chemise puis son fut et gémit. Jack soupira profondément et le fixa

« Lizzie … vous pouvez encore partir … »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Elizabeth mordit ses lèvres et baissa la tête

« Je .. Je n'en ai pas envie… »

Jack ferma les yeux et elle reprit

« De partir.. Je veux, je veux…

- Chut… lui intima Angelica. On sait ce que tu veux… »

Elizabeth se sentit partir alors que les lèvres d'Angelica se refermaient sur son intimité.

« Oh … »

Jack la saisit doucement et la souleva pour la mettre sur lui. Son sexe dur frôla le sien et Elizabeth songea qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu se déshabiller. La langue d'Angelica reprit son ballet sur son intimité et Elizabeth poussa un cri. La bouche d'Angelica remonta sur son mont de chair et Elizabeth sentit des mains agripper sa poitrine. Puis Jack s'insinua lentement en elle, maintenant son dos contre son torse. Elizabeth gémit alors qu'il allait et venait en elle tandis que la langue d'Angelica poursuivait ses explorations. Sa bouche rencontra celle de Jack et elle y étouffa un cri de plaisir alors qu'Angelica venait les rejoindre.

Elizabeth soupira en sentant Jack la déserter et Angelica se plaqua contre elle. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent tandis que les mains de Jack se refermaient sur sa poitrine.

« Bugger… Gémit le pirate. C'est tellement… »

Elizabeth sentit son corps prendre feu et elle lança un regard éperdu à Angelica.

« Prends la » souffla la femme

Le sexe dur de Jack la prit d'un coup sec et Elizabeth gémit, la bouche d'Angelica étouffant son cri de plaisir. Le reste se perdit dans une explosion qui la laissa pantelante.

Comme dans un rêve, Elizabeth sentit des mains la caresser et elle sourit. Plus jamais elle ne resterait de l'autre côté du mur…..


End file.
